Distributed antenna systems are used in simulcast applications such as cellular communications. Typically, a plurality of remote antenna units (RAUs) are coupled to a common host unit via a fiber optic network using, for example, a daisy chain, cascade, star, or hybrid configuration. In the downlink direction, simulcast operation is straightforward, as the host unit sends a digitized RF signal out to the RAUs and each RAU transmits the same RF signal. The host unit is therefore fully in control of the power and other transmission parameters for downlink simulcast operation. In the uplink direction, each RAU receives wireless RF signals. Uplink simulcast operation involves the summing of the digitized RF signals from each RAU so that the host unit receives a single composite signal. The goal is for the host unit to be able to process the single composite signal as if it were a signal received from a single antenna. However, the host unit does not have complete control of the power of the wireless RF signals being received at the RAUs. For example, the location of particular handset unit transmitting to an RAU will affect the power of the signal received at the RAU. Further, the RAU network topology will affect how signals from different RAUs are summed together affecting the relative gain of the digital RF signals received at the host unit. Schemes for normalizing the digital RF signal components within the composite signal received at the host become even more complicated when the RAU network comprises a non-homogenous set of RAU equipment such that signal-to-noise ratios, noise factors, and other parameters, are not uniform throughout the RAU network.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for reverse path signal summation for uplink simulcast systems.